A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!
"A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!" is the 7th episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 7th episode overall. Description The Mario Brothers and the Wario Brothers put aside their differences and start a rock band. Overview Mario and Luigi decide to start a rock band and accept Wario and Waluigi as members. They produce a commercial showcasing their musical and choreographic talents. Synopsis Mario and Luigi ride their go-kart up to the mailbox and get another letter from King Bowser. After reading another plea for them to return and having a brief discussion about eating Goombas, the brothers decide to form a rock band. Soon, the first audition begins and, surprisingly, it turns out to be Wario. However, it seems that Mario and Luigi do not care and begin to interview him for a spot in the band. Wario tells them he plays guitar, loves people, and rides a motorcycle. The Mario Brothers accept him into the band. The next audition is Ash Ketchum, who walks awkwardly into the room. Ash plays the Pokeflute and has a terrible audition. Mario and Luigi decide he shouldn't be in the band. After many failed auditions, the Mario Brothers are feeling hopeless about finding a final member. Mario tells audition 133 to "impress him in the next 10 seconds or get the hell out". However, audition 133 turns out to be Waluigi, who tells Mario and Luigi he plays the keyboard, gets along well with people, doesn't pee in the sink, gets to rehearsal on time, doesn't play the Pokeflute, and hates The Golden Compass. Mario and Luigi are impressed by this resume and decide to make him the band's 4th and final member. With auditions over, Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms is born. The gang quickly begins rehearsal at Mario's house, but it turns out that they sound terrible. After playing for a few seconds, Mario suggests they "...write some better songs...". After a while, a commercial for their album The Best of Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms is released, the commercial showcasing several of their songs. They become music celebrities for a while, but during a meeting, Mario decides to leave the band out of boredom. The other members subsequently decide to do the same and the band breaks up. EPISODE VII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Voice of Bowser / Narrator * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum Locations * The Mailbox * Mario's House * The Battlefield Letters * Fifth Letter from Bowser Items * JMK Instruments Production Notes Series Continuity * Stupid Mario Brothers' fictional rock band Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms is formed in this episode. * Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi form their first alliance in this episode. Character Revelations * Wario reveals that he has a motorcycle (probably the Wario Bike / Wario Wheeler from the games). It is unknown whether or not he is referring to his quad, which he uses in "Stupid Mario Kart." Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * As of January 2010, "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!" is the third most viewed episode of Stupid Mario Brothers behind "Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom" and "Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks". * According to Bowser's letter, Goombas taste like raw fish. Mario and Luigi also state that, according to Yoshi, they are also difficult to digest. * Possibly because the Wii has rendered the Nintendo GameCube obsolete (because the Wii is backwards compatible), Mario and Luigi use Nintendo GameCubes as coasters. * Mario performs parodies for a number of pop culture songs: ** "I'm Stomping on Goombas" - based on "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves. ** "Mushroom Kingdom Girls" - based on "California Girls" by The Beach Boys. ** "You're a Plumber" - based on "All Star" by Smash Mouth. ** "Like a Plumber" - based on "Like a Virgin" by Madonna. ** "You Toss Me Right Round" - based on "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive. ** "Smells Like Bowser" - based on "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. * The following song title parodies are listed, but not sung: ** "All You Need is Gloves" - based on All You Need is Love by The Beatles. ** "Trapped in the Green Pipe" - (likely) based on "Trapped in the Closet" by R Kelly. ** "Do The Buttstomp" - (likely) based on "(Do) The Hustle" by Van McCoy. ** "Plumber's Paradise" - based on "Gangster's Paradise" by Coolio. ** "Just Plunge It" - (likely) based on "Beat It" by Michael Jackson. ** "64 Pixels to Reach my Heart" * The cast of Stupid Mario Brothers later composed and recorded three parody music videos for the songs "Smells Like Teen Spirit," "You're a Plumber," and "Like a Plumber." Since January, 2010, they have been viewed more than 700 thousand times on YouTube. Another for "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" was made for Act I Part 1 and released as a separate video. * The name Johnny Mushroom And The Kingdoms has a similar structure to the 1950s rock band Rory Storm And The Hurricanes. * Wario says that he has a motorcycle, but in the battle with the ninjas in Season Four, Luigi asks him if he actually owns a motorcycle, to which he replies, "Still working on it." * After reading Bowser's letter, Mario says, "Imagine being in Bowser's digestive system!". Coincidentally, 1½ years after this episode was released, the game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story was released, in which the brothers spend most of the game traversing Bowser's body. Goofs Coming soon! External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 7 Category:Season One Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms